Anomaly
by Raz0rrpg
Summary: A short story in which various champions acquire new mysterious powers. It starts with small things at first, but what is the reason for these abilities? What will they develop into?


_ "Victory!" _Boomed the announcer's voice. Katarina smirked, remembering that the reason her team had won was because she got a penta-kill.

"Good game." One of her team mates, Jarvan said to her. She scowled and walked off, waiting for her summoner to summon her off the field.

'Why does he bother?' She thought to herself. The familiar blue rings of summoner magic surrounded her, and she unconsciously prepared herself for the familiar nausea. She shut her eyes momentarily as the rings closed around her. When she opened them again, she still stood in Summoner's Rift.

'What the hell?' She mentally yelled at her summoner.

'_Ummm… I'm not sure what happened! I did everything the way I normally do! Here, I'll try again!'_ Her summoner replied. Kat looked around, and all the other champions were gone. This was a level thirty match! How could her summoner have screwed up summoning?

The blue rings constricted around her again, but again nothing happened. She practically growled in annoyance. Then she noticed something strange… The Nexus was glowing yellow. Now it was glowing red. It kept switching to equally bright colours, captivating her. She found herself slowly walking towards it.

_'Kat, what are you doing?'_ Her summoner asked. _'I can't summon you if you're moving!_'

She ignored him, and kept walking to the rapidly colour-changing nexus. She reached out to touch it… Only to be violently throw back almost twenty metres. Strangely, she didn't feel any pain. She just felt a numb, tingling on her right hand. She stood up, staring at her hand. She spun her hand in a circle, hoping that would get rid of the numbness, and a small ball of fire appeared in her hand. She panicked, waving her hand up and down, trying desperately trying to get it off her.

The fireball flew out towards a nearby tree, which immediately exploded into flame, turning into ashes in a few seconds. Katarina nervously, and slowly, walked back to the summoning platform. "Summoner, could you summon me back now?" She asked. There was no reply. She finally reached the platform, and asked again.

_'Kat, what happened? You just… vanished!'_ Her summoner asked, clearly confused.

"Um… Shouldn't you have been able to see me? I was just a little while down the mid lane."

_'What? No you weren't! I checked!'_

Katarina sighed. "Well, just summon me back now."

The blue rings constricted around her again, and this time she was summoned back successfully.

"Sorry about that." Her summoner said nervously, cowering. "I'm not sure what happened, it's like someone was blocking me from summoning you back! Please don't hurt me..."

Kat mumbled something about not worrying, and distractedly walked back to her room, thinking over what had happened.

{Scene break}

(for those of you that somehow don't realize, the above means a scene break)

The next day-

Katarina walked into the main hall, where breakfast was going to be served soon. As usual, she was one of the first people there, along with Rengar, Zed, Talon and Cho'Gath. This made sense. Assassin's rose early, along with Cho'Gath, who had an insatiable appetite.

She served herself some of the stander Noxian military rations, ignoring the huge array of delicacies from all over Valoran, and sat down in the spot she usually did, the chair closest to one on the walls, by herself. She picked at her breakfast, which consisted of bread, a small slice of cheese, and an apple, still thinking over the events yesterday. She couldn't use magic, so how had she summoned a fireball? Was this all some kind of prank by some of the summoners? If so, they were going to regret it. But no, she felt somehow that she had created that fireball.

Almost an hour later, most of the other Champions came to serve themselves breakfast, and the once almost empty hall became heavily packed, everyone from different cities sitting slightly away from each other. She was snapped from her thoughts by someone sitting next to her. It was... Kayle?

She scowled. "What do you want?"

Kayle stared at her through her visor. "You seem... Different. There is an aura around you I haven't seen in this world before. An aura of extreme power that was not there before. I just came to let you know that you should be careful when experimenting with it. I've seen something similar before, and if it _is_ what I think it is, then you are in for quite an... odd experience."

Kat scowled again. "Beat it. I couldn't care less about your superstitions."

"Very well." Kayle said, clearly annoyed, and standing up. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Just remember, use any gifts you're given wisely, and for the right reasons."

Kayle walked off.

_'Well, looks like it was a prank after all. Champions are in on it, too.' _Katarina thought to herself, but she wasn't quite sure. She walked outside, and decided to see if she could figure out how she had summoned a fireball yesterday.

_'What had I been doing?'_ She asked herself.

She went to the training area, which was deserted due to the time of day, and spun her right hand in a circle, clockwise. A fireball appeared in her hand.

"So that's how... How weird. That doesn't make any sense." She said to herself,pushing her hand towards a nearby training dummy. The fireball shot out of her hand, and burned the dummy to ash almost instantly.

She spun her hand again, and sure enough another fireball appeared. Then, still holding she spun her hand to the left. The fireball disappeared. _'So that's how I get rid of them.'_ She thought to herself. Just then, Swain walked in. She immediately stood at attention, saluting him.

"At ease." Swain said dismissively, and Kat relaxed. "I was wondering where you were. I thought I would let you know in person that we'll be having a meeting in Noxus shortly, about some... Recent events."

"Like what, sir?" She asked.

"It's confidential for now. We'll talk more tomorrow. You should know where we're meeting." Swain replied. Katarina nodded. "I'll see you shortly then, Katarina." Swain walked off.


End file.
